Zigzag
by mimig2
Summary: El. Ella. El. Ella. Un continuo ir y venir de bromas entre ellos. Pasan los años y ese juego se rompe. No ha podido ser en un momento mas oportuno. James se da cuenta de que está enamorado, y Lily... habrá que hacerselo saber.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas! Soy yo, si, mimig2, no me perdí.**_

_**Aparte de soltar mas rollos del "todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling", os dejo con la mini, mini-historia. **_

_**Zigzag iba a ser un oneshort al principio, pero decidí dividirlo en dos porque quedaba mejor la idea del zig y el zag: éste capítulo será más o menos como desde el punto de vista de James, y el siguiente del de Lily.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

LJ

LJ  
LJ

**ZIGZAG**

LJ  
LJ

**Capítulo 1: Zig**

LJ

LJ

Toda causa tenía su efecto.

Con solo once años, él ya le tiraba de las trenzas y le gritaba a todo el mundo que la pelirroja parecía una calabaza espachurrada, sin darse cuenta que la niña a la que había conocido apenas tres días atrás era extremadamente sensible en lo tocante al color de su pelo. Por supuesto ella conjuraba momentos después un gran cubo lleno de agua que le tiraba encima alegando con dulzura que necesitaba un baño pronto.

Con doce años él llegaba a ofrecerle margaritas, cuyo significado _'¿me amas?'_ por supuesto ignoraba –tan inocente él-, y reía todo el día al escuchar los estornudos de la pobre niña por los polvos que colocó justo esa mañana. Ella lo mandaba a la enfermería al querer aprender a golpear las bludgers de aquel estúpido juego que no entendía, por supuesto cuando el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba sobre sus cabezas.

Con trece, él se burlaba de su miedo a las tormentas y la asustaba siempre por detrás en los pasillos más recónditos del castillo, humillándola cuando el pasillo en cuestión rebosaba de gente. Ella no podía sino quitarle todos los trabajos para que le suspendieran y le lanzaba dulces miradas de compasión –o miradas de desafío ocultaban sus sonrisas traviesas y su satisfacción según como se mire- cuando los profesores le regañaban delante de toda la clase.

Apenas cumplido los catorce, él empezó a molestarla con sus burlas de que Dickson, aquel chico que a ella parecía gustarle demasiado en su opinión, nunca miraría a una fregona descolorida con mal humor, en una actitud cada día más infantil a pesar de los años que pasaban. Durante más de dos meses ella le hizo andar con una mano pegada a ese pelo tan despeinado y moreno que no dejaba de revolverse con un pegamento ultra potente que ni la enfermera pudo desaparecer hasta que no se pasaron los efectos.

Pasados los quince, él ya la sorprendía por los pasillos sin dejar de darle besos en la mejilla cuando menos lo esperaba, tras descubrir que eso provocaba en la pelirroja una furia muy graciosa y un fuego en su mirada que cada día le gustaba más. Por aquel entonces ella había sido nombrada prefecta y no dejaba de quitar puntos a su casa cada vez que ocurría.

Aquel juego al chico le parecía muy divertido. Hasta ese día de principios de sexto curso en el que un año más, se estrujaba el cerebro pensando con que la molestaría para tenerla otro curso detrás de él, una vez más furiosa y alterada. ¿Alguien pensó que no saldría como esperaba?

LJ

El sábado de la primera semana de curso, agazapado entre los arbustos con mi mejor amigo al lado y mi bien amada capa invisible cubriéndonos y observando a mi querida enemiga pelirroja acercarse charlando con Dickson –el cual por lo visto si le había hecho caso a la fregona descolorida con mal humor-, no era un buen momento para pensar que quizá ella había madurado algo, que había dejado de lado las bromas, que tenía otros intereses más importantes que aquel zigzag entre ellos.

Ignorando esa sensación que se me había instalado en el estómago en cuanto los objetos visualizados se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol, recostándose en el nudoso tronco con las rodillas casi rozándose y las carcajadas brotando tras los dientes, sospesé las posibilidades: ¿convertir aquel zoquete en ameba o arrancarle los ojos y echárselos a los tritones para que dejara de mirarla de esa forma?

-Por tu cara parece que estuviste cenando los excrementos de Fang-me susurra Sirius Black arqueando la ceja, divertido –Quizá es que estás estreñido.

-Oh, cállate. Solo siento algo raro en el estómago-digo frotándomelo pero sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la pareja, al tiempo que saco mi varita de caoba, flexible, veintiocho centímetros y medio. Estupenda para transformaciones, especialmente en las de amebas.

-¿Sabías que los sentimientos se notan en el estómago, no en el corazón? –me susurra a su vez mi hermano mientras se echa hacia atrás su melena siempre tan ordenada y me sonríe con esos ojos azules que tiene.-¿Seguro que no son como maripositas?-me pregunta con un tonillo sabiondo que seguro que se le ha pegado de Remus cuando nos explica algo, quien por cierto está ahora mismo en la biblioteca con Peter. Qué aburridos, no quieren ver el espectáculo.

-Argh, no.- ¿Maripositas? ¿Desde cuando Sirius es tan cursi? Lunático decididamente lo ha echado a perder.

Desde lejos nos llega entonces la risa cristalina de ella, que en esos momentos se seca con el pulgar las lágrimas que le empañan los ojos de la risa. Entrecierro mis super ojos castaños tras estas estúpidas gafas redondas al ver como el muchacho se le acerca aprovechando eso. Y más, se le acerca más…

Agito la varita tan rápido que Sirius apenas la ha vislumbrado, y eso que él se pavonea de una vista de lince, sobre todo a la hora de encontrar a las chicas más guapas en una calle concurrida del centro de una ciudad ocupada.

Ahora no puede evitar taparse con la mano en un gesto elegante para no dejar escapar la carcajada que le asoma a los labios al ver como un gran cupo lleno de pintura amarilla cae entonces sobre Lily y Dickson, parando a los dos chicos apenas tres centímetros el uno del otro.

-Ups-, no tenía porqué haberle caído a ella.

-No hiciste gran cosa con Dickson, no te preocupes –susurra Sirius aún más divertido que antes, alegando al pelo rubio platino del chico y la ropa chillona que normalmente usa Dickson.

¡Aiba! Es cuando me doy cuenta de las bromas que había pensado antes: habían sido exclusivamente para el Ravenclaw, cuando mi fuente de inspiración y objeto de todas las burlas hasta ese momento había sido Lily. Este cambio no puede deberse a que la pelirroja lleve en ese momento su largo pelo suelto, liso y formando una llamarada, y un vestido que le sienta tan bien que yo mismo me mato si las chica fashion del curso no la han mirado con envidia. No, no. ¿Entonces?

-Pero a _tu_ pelirroja le sienta fatal el amarillo –comenta el perrito. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no estaba pensando mucho cuando dije ese hechizo. El ravenclaw se aleja –gracias a Dios- hacia el castillo para darse seguramente una ducha antes de que el color estropee su fabulosa camisa verde pistacho. Lily se esta levantando e intenta escurrir la pintura sobrante de los mechones de pelo que se le pegan a la cara, pero no se la puedo ver del todo. Me levanté casi sin darme cuenta, intentando calmar la otra nueva sensación que ha aparecido, que me contrae el estómago. ¡Diablos!

No, no ha habido nada diferente. Total, ya le he hecho una broma a Lily. Le he fastidiado una cita, ¿no? Bueno, ahora seguramente levantara su varita y me convertirá en sapo, o me subirá a una de las almenas y me dejará ahí al menos 3 semanas hasta que se acuerde de bajarme.

Sirius se levanta segundos después para evitar que la capa se mueva y nos descubra. Seguro que no le apetece para nada que Lily se entere que él también esté presente en esa ocasión, porque no quie pasarse el año entero paranoico por si la pelirroja lo sigue argumentando venganza. Prefiere reservarse para Snivellus, eso nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, que para algo soy su fantástico hermano.

-Estás perdiendo facultades, Potter. –Si hay alguien que piense que no soy fantástico es ella. Ha hablado con una voz trémula que no sé como la he escuchado, porque los jardines están a rebosar de gente que charla, ríe, salpica agua, corre, lee… Dos niños de primer curso se burlan de un tercero (esos siguen nuestros pasos) y una niña cercana a ellos chilla al son de _Cucú cantaba la rana._

-Nadie más que tú me ha visto, suponiendo que no esté el estúpido de Black contigo –se pasa la manga del uniforme por la cara, pero sé que con eso solo ha conseguido ensuciarla aún más y llenarla de tierra-Creía que me humillarías por lo menos delante de todo el Gran Comedor, ya que de Londres no puede ser. Pobre -¿eso era ironía?

Ésta no es la primera broma que le hago. ¿Acaso ahora le va a afectar más ésta? Creo que mejor callo de momento. Sirius tampoco dice nada.

-¿Sabes Potter? Quizá no te juzgué bien en junio –se refiere por supuesto al incidente de Snape, y eso me deja con la boca seca. ¿Nunca dejará de echármelo a la cara? Como odio que lo defienda. Como si él no me hubiera echado por detrás un maleficio justo el día anterior. -Por supuesto sigues revolviéndote el pelo, pavoneándote con la snitch y lanzando maldiciones…

Lily levanta la cabeza sin darse cuenta del daño que me hacen esas palabras, y ni siquiera yo sé porqué me dañan ahora. El año pasado no pareció importarme tanto. La pintura le cae por todos lados, y esta manchando la hierba a sus pies.

-¡Ahora además destruyes la vida de las personas! –exclamó. Oh, oh, son lágrimas… No, no desesperes James, es un truco para manipularte, seguro. Las mujeres se las saben todas.-Escucha esto bien, Potter porque serán las últimas palabras que te diga en la vida que arruinaste: TE –separa bien las palabras- ODIO. –Estoy jodido. Eso no fue un truco.

Y como si entonces todas sus emociones hubieran desaparecido, camina sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez hacia la entrada del castillo, sacando la varita y quitándose el vistoso color amarillo con un perezoso giro de muñeca, como si no le costara nada. Y yo sé que no le cuesta nada, porque es una de las mejores estudiantes del curso, y puede que hasta la admire por ello.

La hierba amortigua el sonido de mis pisadas detrás suya –un momento, ¿esto corriendo detrás de ella? ¿Cuándo ocurrió, cuando moví los pies?-, de modo al agarrarle el brazo –que suavita tiene la piel, casi pega un bote, sorprendida. Luego se gira sabiendo ya de quien se trataba. ¿Quién, otro? Yo.

-Vamos Evans… -No un 'lo siento', no un 'perdóname', ¡que estúpido eres Cornamenta! ¿Por qué me da ahora por quedarse sin palabras? Qué sentido del oportuno. Ella no dice nada, se limita mirarme con ojos furibundos. Ups, no es el momento de perderse en esos ojos. Mejor coger aire.

-Yo… -y lo imposible ha vuelto a pasar: otra vez me perdí-Este… ¿No crees que estás siendo exagerada? ¡Arruinarte la vida! Dickson te la arruinaría mucho mejor que yo, créeme. Solo crees estar enamorada de él –Vale, ahora recuérdale a Dickson. ¡Háblame, por Merlín! ¿Ella no será capaz de cumplir lo que dijo, o sí? -¿Por qué te pones así? -Bueno ya lo suelto todo, que remedio-¡Ni que ese fuera tu primer beso!

La bofetada que acaba de propinarme con todas sus fuerzas le dice a mi sentido común que esa ha sido una mala combinación de palabras. Pero no voy a admitir que me duele. No. Nunca. Auch. ¿Esa pelirroja hace boxeo acaso? Ahora tengo que pasar por la enfermería antes de subir a la habitación.

Ella no ha dicho una palabra en todo el proceso transcurrido desde que levanta la mano, abre la palma y me golpea en la mejilla derecha. Ni entonces ni después. Me mira con todo el orgullo gryffindor aplastado –uy, ya sé como se tiene que sentir. El orgullo Gryffindor es muy importante-, y luego se da la vuelta para desaparecer por la Escalinata de Mármol.

-Bueno, si no te habla creo que también podrás olvidarte de sus bromas este año, Cornamenta –la cabeza de Sirius, y luego su fantástico cuerpo (según sus palabras, no las mías, que el mío está mejor, lo que me falla es la altura), aparecen a mi lado, pero ahora no me apetece contestarle.

Ahora ese golpe me duele en otra parte que no atino a descubrir aún, y tampoco quiero saber que significa.

–Mira el lado positivo-yo sé que intenta animarme, lo sé, Black mira el sitio por donde se había ido la chica con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada picarona. Sé que lo intenta. Pero no lo consigue.-Ahora podrás ser tú el que le dé su primer beso –Como si Lily no estuviera besando ya a media escuela solo para llevarme la contraria.

LJ

El sexto año parece haber tardado una eternidad en acabar. Mientras bajo al fin del vagón del Expreso, me da por pensar en todas las veces que Evans pareció morderse la lengua cuando sentía el impulso de gritar a los mil vientos que me fuera a recoger setas al campo; en las veces que había hablado con el profesor con la dulzura característica que hacía que le concediera hasta el deseo de cambiar de pareja si coincidíamos juntos; las veces que simplemente hacía volar las tijeras o la regadera en la clase de Herbología para no pedírmelas…

-Vamos hermano, tengo unas ganas terribles de comer esas galletas que tu madre nos hace siempre por no preocuparla con las travesuras que _no_ hacemos… -Sirius me da un empujón y saca su baúl del portaequipajes.

Y en las veces que parezco reparar en su presencia, cada vez con más frecuencia, observándola con esas trenzas desechas que suele llevar que le dan un rostro algo más aniñado; con los ojos resplandecientemente verdes que tiene hasta que estoy en su campo de visión; con ese uniforme perfectamente limpio y planchado…

-Si se llegara a enterar que interceptáis todas las lechuzas puedes olvidarte de las galletas…-rie Remus y momentos después pone cara asesina –Pero como se entere te mato y te entierro, Canuto, que esas galletas de chocolate me encantan.-Los efectos del chocolate que hace que una persona tranquila, apacible y razonable como Remus ceda al azúcar y al instinto básico que la adicción le provoca. Casi peor que en días de luna llena.

He acabado por no intentar comprender por qué se me desvían los ojos hacia ella, porqué siento esa desazón cuando me giraba el rostro. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Sigo siendo el mismo, salí con infinitas chicas, saqué las mejores notas, hice hecho multitud de bromas. Todo sigo igual salvo esa… curiosidad por Lily. ¿Puede deberse al hecho de que saliera con Dickson? La propuesta de convertirlo en ameba aún me parece la mejor, pero ¿qué diablos es _eso_ que me hace un payaso con cara de bobalicón cuando pasa por enfrente –sin mirarme siquiera- y me convierte en… en… no sé en qué pero si que me entran ganas de matar… cuando Dickson pasaba detrás de ella?

-¡Cornamenta, cornamenta! Delante tuya, hermano… -me intenta avisar Sirius al verme distraído, pero la chica ya a chocado conmigo. –En fin, creo que este año también nos toca visitar al viejito chiflado de las lentes –murmura fingiendo un escalofrío, pero sé que le gusta visitar a aquel ancianito calvo y con gafas de culo de vaso que le da piruletas cada vez que me revisa la vista.

Remus dice algo parecido a _ocusilta_-por supuesto con ese tono de profesor que le caracteriza- y ayuda a Peter a salir, puesto que se ha atrancado entre la puerta y su propio baúl.

Uh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Con quién choqué?

-Perdón –y las fuerzas supremas de la naturaleza hacen que choque con ella. Guay, me encantan esas fuerzas supremas, al menos me ha dicho algo con esa voz suave y dulce que tiene. Una pena que no la escuche tan a menudo. –Ooh, eres tú –susurra Lily al levantar la cabeza.

-No te preocupes –esbozo una sonrisilla al verla con esa coleta alta que se hace solo cuando el calor apretaba –y ¿Cuándo me volví tan observador?- y la blusa con el botón superior desabrochado –a ver si estirando el cuello logro ver… algo de piel-y las mangas revueltas. Y con… ¿la nariz roja?

Lily tira de su baúl con fuerza para sacarlo del vagón –no acepta su ayuda, por su puesto, de nuevo recuperó el orgullo- y luego se da la vuelta para reunirse con sus padres, que esperan más allá de la bandada de lechuzas que se han escapado de las jaulas de unos niños de segundo, de las correrías de una niñita que ha salido llorando porque su hermano le quitó la muñeca, y del griterío en general que hay en la estación de King Cross siempre por estas fechas.

Apenas da unos pasos cuando se vuelve y me descubre mirándola. Bien James, evitaste la transformación en tomatito rojo antes de tiempo. En serio, nos enseñan la transformación humana el año que viene, pero seguro que de intentarlo me hubiera salido perfecto. Hablando de rojo, sigue teniendo la nariz roja….

-Me cuesta admitirlo –uy, continua hablándome, ¡eso es un Milagro de Merlín y lo demás tonterías!- pero tenías razón, me imaginé el amor de una manera y creí que era eso lo que sentía por Dickson –mmm, la nariz roja. Ha estado llorando; vale, Dickson ya puede declararse oficialmente un ser perteneciente a los protozoos.

-¿Sentía? –Benditas palabras. Un momento. ¿Porqué benditas palabras, porqué ese alivio y esas ganas de gritar? Ella solo se encoge de hombros como respuesta y me sonrie débilmente. Aaah, estoy viendo la Luz. -Evans-la llamo, antes de que desaparezca entre la multitud.-Seguro que el amor que imaginas estará por ahí en alguna parte –Es entonces cuando la realidad me pesa sobre la cabeza y me doy cuenta que la quiero y quiero ser ese amor del que he hablado antes. Solo para que me sonría la verdad y pueda ver de nuevo la luz que chispea de sus ojos. Porque me ha gustado esa sonrisa, y esa mirada que en nadie me gustó tanto su sonrisa y su mirada.

Mejor girarse. Solo para descubrir que Sirius y mis padres me observan. Mamuchi esta secándose las lágrimas (inexistentes, tendría que ser muy buena actriz para ponerse a llorar así como así) con el pañuelo de seda que le regalé para su dia. Papa me mira orgulloso (si es que soy un hijo modelo) y Sirius alza la ceja divertido, al mismo tiempo que se lleva la mano al corazón y expresa con sentimiento.

-Eso sonó muy profundo. –Ja ja, me parto. ¿La cara no puede estar ardiéndome, no? Claro que no sería Potter si no contestara:

-Mi futura novia tiene todo el derecho de ver lo profundo que puedo ser.

Porque ya he caído. Ahora tiene que caer ella.

LJ

LJ

LJ

_**Notas de esta autora:**_

_**Ante todo espero que os haya gustado o al menos que os haya llamado la suficiente atención como para dejar un review que agradeceré muchísimo. El segundo capi será dentro de dos días y como mucho tardar el finde que viene.**_

_**Por cierto, para el que quiera saberlo, la margarita tiene mas significados: el: pensamiento, pensaré en tus palabras, eres como la mañana en su frescura, virginidad, inocencia, amor inocente, ¿Me amas?. Yo elegí este último.**_

_**Después, que sepáis los que hayáis leído 'Detrás…' que seguramente subiré el siguiente capi más o menos para Halloween. Avisados estáis.**_

_**Por lo de la segunda idea que tengo para oneshort, se llamará 'Miel y Limón', y tengo la idea principal pensada de hace mucho, me falta revisarla mentalmente (y lo haré en los viajes de autobús de ida y vuelta al instituto, que siempre se me ocurren cosas geniales) y escribirla, pero por suerte en eso último no tardo casi nada. Besos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí está la segunda parte de este ff que ya ha llegado a su fin. ¡Ooh! Me divertí de lo lindo escribiéndolo, y espero que os divierta por igual a todos vosotros, queridos lectores que por cierto, mil gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Como dije, aquí la historia continúa con Lily como narradora. He intentado hacerla más o menos de la forma en que Rowling la describe –responsable, que ve las cosas en los demás, inteligente…-, pero siempre se le mete un poquito de mí. **_

_**Como siempre, nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Gracias por leer y nos vemos abajo. **_

LJ

LJ

**ZIGZAG**

LJ

LJ

**Capitulo 2: Zag**

LJ

LJ

¿Quién no dice que fueron las fuerzas supremas de la naturaleza las que hicieron que me enamorara de James Potter? Yo personalmente lo creo¿cómo puede alguien enamorarse en tan poco tiempo, por muy fantástico –según él- que sea? Siempre pensé que debía ser su amiga primero y así conocerlo, y entonces poco a poco, ocurriría.

Supongo que dirás que con Dickson ya tuve que haber escarmentado de tontas historias de príncipes que suben por tu ventana… Bueno, mejor contarte desde el principio, y luego juzgas tú:

El principio de los tiempos fue ese lunes 4 de Septiembre de 1971. Entro yo, apenas con once añitos, todo asustada al comedor porque ya me había perdido otra vez –mi sentido de la orientación es nulo- y creyendo que se me había hecho tarde. Y voy a sentarme al lado del único chico que me había parecido más tranquilo, prueba eficiente que las apariencias engañan: ni bien me senté ese niño ya me tiraba de mis bonitas trenzas que tardé una hora en hacer –ahora mi récord es de tres minutos –y le gritaba a todo el mundo que era una calabaza. ¡Una calabaza, y espachurrada! Dime tú si alguien, aunque sea tranquilo y callado como yo, no monta en cólera cuando se burlan del color de pelo que odias y te comparan con esa comida que nunca te gustó.

Momentos después me enteré de su nombre y ahí empezó todo. Desde entonces creo que James Potter no me vio más como la niñita tranquila y callada que soy. Claro que todo se torció el año pasado de una manera horrorosa.

Yo no quería dejar de hablarle, de verdad que no: me encantaba ese juego tan raro que nos traíamos, con guerras de guerrillas y demás. Supongo que el que me fastidiara la cita con el chico que me gustaba –subrayar el gustaba, pasado, finito- y el primer beso que yo me imaginaba entre flores y vestida como una princesa, saca de casillas a todo el mundo. ¡Y amarillo, que me sienta fatal!

Me dejé llevar por las emociones y el orgullo, porque después de decirle aquello ya no podía ir y continuar como si nada. Conclusión, que pasé todo el año de una forma tan tranquila que odié ser tranquila y callada, a pesar de las locuras de Mara (y eso que Mara significa amargura, ya ves como acertaron sus padres) y sus discusiones con su hermana Maya, que es de todo menos maternal. Y no sé por donde iba narrando.

Llegó el día de volver y Dickson –en ese momento Dicky–, embutido en su túnica naranja fosforito, me dice que tiene otros objetivos en la vida y que lo nuestro no va. Adiós la fantasía de que si alguien me dejara es porque arriesgó la vida para salvarme. No es que quisiera que Dickson muriera, no, aunque supongo que hubiera sido mejor, se hubiera ahorrado la vergüenza días atrás con un tal Gaylord McPherson.

Pues eso, que estaba en la estación, así todo llorosa, y me choco con James, y ala, de nuevo se me van las emociones y voy y le digo lo que le dije. Lo que no me esperaba ese 'seguro que el amor que imaginas estará por ahí en alguna parte'. ¡Sonó tan romántico…! Ahora sé que siempre fue él, con sus margaritas pica pica y sus sonrisas de diablillo. Claro que entonces no lo sabía y me pasé todo el verano comiéndome la cabeza, y buscando a mi príncipe azul en sapos que prefiero tener a una distancia de cuatrocientos kilómetros.

¿Acaso dirías que me estoy yendo de nuevo por las ramas? Bueno, llegó el séptimo curso con esta niña tranquila y callada convertida en Premio Anual. ¿Puedes adivinar quien fue el otro? Si tu respuesta tiene las iniciales J. P, acertaste.

A James y a mí nos dieron habitaciones especiales –ua, para mi sola, me sentí como la princesa en su alcoba, con esas cortinas y una cama más grande que el solar entero de mi casa- y una propia sala común. Las primeras semanas fue todo un caos: los merodeadores parecían dormir más aquí que con sus conquistas, y las paredes se llenaban de gritos, risas, bromas y esas estupideces masculinas que se dicen los unos a los otros. Por supuesto acabó cuando les eché una reprimenda que según Sirius fue peor que las de la madre de James. Aún no la conozco, pero creo que le ayudará algunos truquillos para tener a Sirius tranquilo, como esconderle las piruletas bien escondidas. A este paso se le caen los dientes.

Lo increíble fue que realmente nunca he llegado a extrañar el silencio después de eso. Me gustaba observar a veces lo felices que eran esos cuatro chiquillos –más hombres que chiquillos, pero tu me entiendes¿verdad?- solo con estar juntos, y cuando me fijaba más en James, lo descubría con esos ojos marrones chispeando alegría, una sonrisa que sigue matándome, y el pelo alborotado.

Por cierto, fue con esas conversaciones que me enteré –por supuesto yo estaba haciendo mi tarea de transformaciones- que se revolvía el pelo cuando estaba nervioso. ¡Ah, eso explicaba tantas cosas…!

Hará apenas dos meses que de hablarnos con '¡buenas noches, o buenos días!' o 'Tienes una carta', pasamos a contarnos casi todo. Fue cuando perdí ese librito rojo y secreto que tiene mucha gente y que no quiere que otra gente lo lea.

Por supuesto pensé lo peor de todo: James me lo había quitado para leerlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo podía él saber de esa existencia. Me colé en su habitación una noche que jugaba quidditch, y rebusqué por todos lados a pesar de que con el hechizo convocador no había venido volando. Justo estaba mirando debajo de la cama cuando James entró por la puerta, y creo que –aunque no me ha comentado nada- si no habló en ese entonces fue por las vistas que tuvo, porque me encontraba en una posición… Ejem.

-¡Auch! –Esa cama me quiso matar, yo lo sé¡dos veces me dio! James de seguro le había puesto un hechizo anti-ladrones.

-Evans –y me giré lentamente con las manos en la masa, coloradita. Pillada. In fraganti. Ups. –Si no es mucha molestia, mira que yo no quiero ser cotilla, puedo preguntarte¿Qué leches haces aquí?

-Este… -necesitaba una excusa ya. Es algo inverosímil que a una premio anual tranquila y callada la pillen en la primera fechoría que se le ocurre hacer –Mi reloj se perdió y no lo encuentro, quizá lo cogiste sin querer –Siempre tuve mucha capacidad de improvisación.

-¿Me lo describes? –Me levanté y sacudí el polvo de los pantalones cortos que llevaba y la camisa. Ya podía ese hombre limpiar algo, pobres elfos.

-Pequeño, esfera redonda, correa roja y con lirios blancos… -fue un regalo de mi padre y le tengo mucho cariño.

-Por casualidad, mira que puedo estar equivocado¿es ese que está en tu muñeca? –Maldita su capacidad de observación. Recuerdo que pensé, tierra trágame. No sé ni como pude decir siquiera más de una palabra seguida:

-Mm, pues sí, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, pero él se había apoyado en ella así con esa pose que pone a veces de macho-men, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndome. Pero no era una burlona, era una de verdad. Ooh¿porqué había tenido que crecer tanto en ese verano? Ya no era escuálido y bajito. Estaba guapísimo. Aún lo está.

-Si me dejas… -Claro que aunque pareciera increíble no me apetecía irme, y eso que tenía que repasar un trabajo dificilísimo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que tiene que estar perfecto sea como sea para aprobar y ser auror. ¿No comenté que quiero ser auror? Una sangre sucia persiguiendo personas que matan muggles y sangres sucias. Eso es. Para que se pudran en Azkaban.

-Oh, claro-Abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarme pasar –Eres bienvenida aquí siempre, pero que creo que es mejor si antes me lo haces saber, al menos –seguía sonriendo. Y mirándome raro. Luego alargó una mano hasta mi pelo –Una pelusa –explicó. Fue que al bajar la mano la pasó apenas cinco milésimas por mis mechones pelirrojos y adoré el estremecimiento que tuve. Creo que nos quedamos mirando por lo menos un minuto entero, a los ojos, pero no estoy segura, porque recuerdo aquello más como un sueño que como realidad.

Así que cuando pude recobrar la sensatez y la tranquilidad que me caracteriza, subí a mi propia habitación¡y que ven mis ojos! El librito rojo y secreto justo al pie de la cama, abierto y boca abajo. Por cierto que se cayó la noche anterior cuando me quedé dormida, pero al levantarme más dormida que otra cosa ni me fijé. Después de guardarlo bajé a la sala común a terminar el trabajo, pero debo decir que no avancé mucho esa noche, no por lo menos desde que James bajó con el pelo mojado de una ducha reciente y se sentó en el sofá delante de la chimenea, con una manta por encima y un libro en la mano.

A los pocos segundos creo que tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba¿y quien más podría ser sino yo? Claro que no tuve conciencia propia del momento en que me quedé observándolo, pero el caso es que sonrió, apartó el libro, echó a un lado la manta y convocó un gran bol de palomitas.

-¿Te apetece? -¿bromeaba? Era una de mis comidas favoritas. Aún me asusta todo lo que sabe de mí. Creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma.

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo de DCAO –Mentira, lo había hecho hacía dos semanas, siempre tan responsable yo. Pero esa actitud nerviosa que me había entrado no me gustaba para nada. Menos él con esa sonrisa tierna que lucía.

-Ven y no seas tan aburrida, Evans –Pero mira que confianzas…

-Tranquila y callada, que no es lo mismo –le reproché, pero ya estaba de camino al sofá y me sentaba a su lado con las rodillas recogidas. James sonrió, volvió a echar la manta y me ofreció las palomitas. Se acabaron en cuestión de segundos, no hace falta decirlo. Ahora que lo pienso, creó que lo que es él comió muy poco, el pobre. Se dedicó a mirarme mientras me las acababa todas. Quizás no tuviera mucha hambre en ese momento.

Nos quedamos mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Se supone que a una chica tranquila y callada el silencio es lo que más me gusta, pero con él nunca lo soporté.

-¿Porqué fue que empezaste con las bromas?

La repentina pregunta le dejó algo sorprendido. Luego pareció pensárselo.

-Creo… que cuando uno es pequeño, lo normal es que se burle de lo que no conoce –eso sonó muy maduro. James parecía haber cambiado tanto que la sorprendida fui yo, pero no pude evitar sonreírle. –Nunca había visto a nadie pelirrojo, así que ya ves, no puedes esperar mucho de un niño de once años.

-Un niño de once años revoltoso, juguetón y que no soportaba las reglas –aclaré.

-Bueno, tú no es que fueras muy santa, me bañaste enterito¿recuerdas?

-Es que-me costó decirlo porque me reía pensándolo-lo único que olía a tu alrededor era a ti –solté una carcajada. Eso no era cierto, pero para picarlo… él me tiró un puñado de palomitas a la cara. -¡Ey! De donde quiera que las hayas sacado, la comida no es para jugar.

Y por supuesto tuve que tragarme esas palabras, apenas diez minutos más tarde estábamos los dos con palomitas hasta en las partes más íntimas (y no exagero porque una situada en mi escote me pinchaba al moverme), y tirados hacia atrás porque prácticamente al movernos más que una vaca loca el sofá había volcado hacia atrás. Fue difícil reconocerme entonces como la chica callada y tranquila que era.

Sirius, Remus y Peter hicieron gala de aparición encontrándome a mi bocabajo con el bol de las palomitas justo en la cabeza y las piernas en alto en lo que vendría a ser el asiento del sofá empinado. James había estaba sentado como debe sentarse uno en el sofá, solo que con la cabeza en el suelo. Si es que tiene hasta gracia para caer, no me explico.

Después de quitarme las palomitas que casi se me habían metido por la nariz, me saqué el bol de la cabeza y miré coloradita a esos tres. Por lo visto era el día de las posturas vergonzosas. Gracias a Merlín que llevaba el pantalón del pijama.

Sirius y Remus estaban mirándose entre ellos, y Peter ya se había apartado a un rincón a engullir las palomitas que quedaban. Entonces Sirius sacudió la varita e hizo aparecer otro paquete enorme con palomitas.

-Prefiero las piruletas, pero tenéis razón, son demasiado pringosas. –Acto seguido nos las desparramó encima, mientras James se reía y se levantaba. Yo miré a Remus. Si la Premio Anual se encontraba indispuesta, al menos el prefecto podría poner algo de orden. Siquiera para no dejar a los elfos sin suministros de palomitas.

-¡Sirius! –el aludido se volvió hacia su amigo del alma, con esa carita de perro lastimado que pone a veces. Remus se encogió de hombros-Supongo que no pasa nada si un día tu pelo toma alimentos no nutritivos.

Sirius se levantó las manos a la cabeza espantado, Peter preguntó a los cuatro vientos si era cierto eso que las palomitas no eran nutritivas, y James no hacía otra cosa que lanzar los boles de plástico a todo el mundo. James no conoce el frisby pero de seguro que le encantaría, por la forma en que los boles nos llegaban a todos.

Fue una de las noches más divertidas que recuerdo, y poco les faltó a los chicos para quedarse a dormir allí con nosotros, pero en vista de cómo estaba el suelo, las mesas, el sofá… lleno de palomitas espachurradas y desperdigadas, pusieron pies en polvorosa.

Tampoco James y yo teníamos ninguna gana de recoger todo, así que nos tendimos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con las palomitas metiéndosenos por todos lados, aunque a mi particularmente no me preocupó eso. Me quedé mirando el techo como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo, pensando en lo unida que me había sentido esa noche con los merodeadores, y con James. Y aún no había terminado.

-¿Y después? –pregunté, como si en realidad nunca hubiéramos dejado la conversación aquella sobre las bromas. James se me quedó mirando sin entender-¿Después porque continuaste molestándome?

-¿Tiene que haber una razón? Un niño impulsivo, ya sea de siete, doce o trece años no se para mucho a pensar en las cosas. Sobre todo en niñas que no sabe si le gustan o no. Si quiere hacer travesuras, travesuras hará. –río James. Luego giró la cabeza y me miró. Así tan de cerca de nuevo volví a ponerme nerviosa. Igual que ese niño, sin saber si eso me gustaba o no. –Nunca parecieron molestarte¿o sí? –se burló.

-Granuja. –Sabe de sobra que me amargó. Pero lo cierto es que después disfruté haciendole las trastadas.

Y de pronto, de la nada empezó a dolerme la cabeza, con esas contradicciones que me asaltaron. Fue un granujilla, pero encantador, un revoltoso y bromista, pero tan juguetón, un arrogante, pero caballero casi al minuto siguiente… y ahora más maduro, más seguro de sí mismo y guapo que nunca. Me incorporé con la mano en la frente.

Apenas acerté a darle un beso de buenas noches (algo que incluso me sorprendió a mí: porque nunca lo había hecho) y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ni bien cerré la puerta abrí mucho los ojos.

Una vez que lo hacía, y ¡lo besaba en la boca!

LJ

Ups, disculpa la interrupción, pero acabo de subir de cenar. Ya sabes, no sería humana si no satisficiera mis necesidades¿no? Y yo soy muy humana aunque James ande todo el rato llamándome _su_ ángel. Al menos dejó ya el _pelirroja_.

¿E iba por…? Ah sí¡la mayor vergüenza de mi vida!

Bajé al día siguiente con la cara pegada a las rodillas, y apenas en todo el día levanté la cabeza con él delante. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo? Podía pensarse otra cosa, que él me gustaba, que lo había hecho a propósito, que…, que…

Si tan solo se hubiera solucionado después, cuando él mismo me levantó la cara para darme un suave roce en los labios, igual que había hecho yo pero casi sin darme cuenta de donde lo besaba. Pues él perfectamente se daba cuenta, porque fue que después me dijo '¡en paz!' ¡Como pensando que así aliviaría la vergüenza!

No solo no se solucionó nada, sino que lo empeoró. Tampoco sé si lo hizo para estar en paz, como él mismo dijo, o a propósito, para ayudarme a aclarar mis sentimientos. ¡Vaya que si los aclaré! Solo un roce con sabor a mar (inexplicablemente) y había despertado en mí ternura, pasión, alegría, algo de locura… y amor.

No pudo haber una manera más ridícula de darme cuenta, pero el caso es fue así.

Durante las dos semanas próximas me resultaba raro hablar con él, mirarlo sin decirle nada o… no sé. A pesar de los estremecimientos, de los nervios y lo que me costaba mirarlo a los ojos sin ruborizarme, no podía de repente así como así dejar de dirigirle la palabra, porque habíamos llegado a tener tanta confianza, tanto compañerismo, tal grado de complicidad, que me apenaba dejar eso atrás. Quizá si hubiera sido valiente como mi casa me indicaba, le hubiera dicho todo aquello que sentía (y que se hizo más profundo con el tiempo), pero no hacía sino dudar y dudar… y pensar que él no me veía de esa forma, y que yo podía acabar esa vez peor que con Dickson. Mucho peor porque realmente me había enamorado.

De las sonrisas especiales, esas que descubrí que solo eran para mí, como si yo fuera su tesoro más grande, de los ojos llenos de vida que descubrí que solían mirarme –y guiñarme-, incluso de ese pelo redomado que no había forma de aplacar. Y eso era solo una parte.

Quizás te estoy aburriendo con largos discursos que parecen que nunca acaban, pero toda historia tiene su fin y en este caso fue esa noche de hace un mes. Estaba en la habitación, cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana. Al acercarme, veo que era James, montado en su escoba y con el traje del equipo de Quidditch todavía puesto (entrenaban a todas horas porque se acercaba el partido contra Hufflepuff). Apenas murmuró algo sobre que esa noche volvería más tarde, me dio una margarita (¿tuvo algún trauma de pequeño con las margaritas?), un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó.

Me besaba desde aquello siempre que se despedía, y yo no tenía fuerza para decirle que no. Ni quería, obviamente.

Esa noche me quedé a esperarlo, con la margarita aún en la mano, pensando en ese amor que imaginaba, donde primero sería su amiga y después su enamorada, y en ese príncipe que se acercaba a mi ventana. No es difícil la conexión: James siempre había estado ahí, más cerca que nadie, se acercó a mi ventana (aún cuando fuera con ese traje embarrado, pero como se veía mejor que nunca se lo perdoné enseguida), había sido su amiga… y sería su enamorada.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pensando en declararme, pero al despertarme tuve la sensación de que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

El ruido que escuché fue el retrato al dejar pasar a James, pero al girarme no me imaginaba encontrármelo como lo hice, con un fuerte desgarrón en el jersey, los pantalones manchados de tierra y hojas, y agarrándose el costado.

-¡James! –grité. ¿Tú no lo habrías hecho? Casi parecía que estuvo luchando contra un dragón. Él abrió muchísimo los ojos, pero se acercó al sofá y se sentó justo a mi lado, sin pronunciar palabra. Era obvio que no quería hablar de lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido. Conjuré rápidamente unas gasas y desinfectante, y le saqué como pude el jersey y la camisa para ver las heridas. Tenía un fuerte moretón en el lado que se agarraba, y tres rasguños entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Remus… -no quise decirlo en voz alta, pero no era difícil imaginar lo que había pasado, no después que me enteré que Remus era un licántropo y le di todo mi apoyo. Me alegré de que los chicos también lo supieran. James levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

-¿Lo… sabes? –le costaba trabajo respirar. Lo callé con una mano en los labios y me senté a horcajadas encima de él para ver mejor la herida de frente. La curé lo mejor que pude y sentí el impulso de besar ese cachito de piel. Ese y todo el resto, pero ese en particular, para que dejara de dolerle. James contuvo la respiración.

-No se lo dije a nadie, tranquilo –le sonreí- Es difícil perder el miedo al rechazo, pero al menos ahora Remus sabe que me tiene a mí para sentirse un poco menos rechazado. Y os tiene a vosotros. –volví a besar la heridita que momentos antes había curado-Conseguí hacerle entender que lo que veía en él no era a la bestia, sólo el hombre. Un hombre honesto, maduro, amigo de sus amigos, algo menos dulce cuando no es tan dulce…

James se dio cuenta de que ahora le acariciaba el cuello, pero no me paró. Siguió mirándome a los ojos y muy serio, y con voz ronca, me preguntó:

-¿Y… que ves en mí? –ahora mismo inseguridad, pensé, con una risilla. Fingí pensármelo mucho. Después me acerqué aún más y casi nariz con nariz, le confesé:

-Valor, lealtad, mucha inteligencia, a alguien que lo da todo cuando siente… -le rodeé el cuello con los brazos –algo de arrogancia también, un carácter del demonio cuando quiere… -y defectos, que si acaso eran defectos en él, que me encantaban.

-Yo en ti veo belleza, inteligencia también, no tanto como la mía pero –resoplé, pero quería saber si eso continuaba –femineidad, alegría, a alguien que aprecia todo lo que le da la vida y que ve lo bueno en las personas…, con todo eso¿Cómo voy a reprocharte el defecto de la responsabilidad?

Ni siquiera había escuchado eso último. ¿Acaso crees que pude resistirme a todo lo que dijo? Lo besé con tanta femineidad, alegría, y aprecio a lo que de verdad importa como él había dicho. Él me besó con pasión, con dulzura un segundo después, y poniendo todo de sí como yo había dicho antes. Gracias al Cielo que no me equivoqué, porque en verdad daba todo cuando siente.

LJ

Así qué¿dirías que fueron las fuerzas supremas de la naturaleza o solo James, que se basta él solito para enamorarme, Querido Diario? Si tú, ese librito rojo y secreto que inició todo el día en que convenientemente te dejé olvidado y entré a la habitación de James.

Bueno, no importa mucho qué fue lo que nos juntó, pero no nos va a separar nunca. Y ahora tengo que dejarte, apenas hace un minuto pasó la medianoche y deduciendo por como es James, es probable que se le ocurra cantarme una serenata a la luz de la luna, ya sea porque no se le ocurrió otra forma de avergonzarme, o para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Al final, ese mocoso con margaritas si llegó a convertirse en mi Príncipe Azul. O al menos un proyecto, porque está arruinando la canción con esos gallos que no dejan de salirle. Creo que nunca más seré tranquila y callada, no con James. Los cambios de la vida.

LJ

Quizá había una sola cosa que no cambió entre ellos: toda causa sigue teniendo su efecto.

Ahora él le revuelve el cabello todo el rato, y ya no le grita pelirroja sino que se lo susurra al oído con tierno cariño y sonrisa seductora. Y se bañan momentos después abrazados los dos, y ya no hace falta desear ser una de esas gotas que le recorren todo el cuerpo, porque lo es todas las noches.

Ahora él la despierta con las coquillas de rosas rojas, y abre los ojos para encontrarse la cama llena de pétalos, y al pequeño Harry haciendo muecas mientas escupe un pétalo que no sabía nada bien. Y ella no duda en acompañarlo en la cama del hospital cada vez que algo sale mal en las misiones, contenta porque aquella vez de nuevo despertaría mientras se sienta a su lado, cogiendo a Harry con un brazo, la otra mano descansando sobre la de su esposo.

Ahora él solo le desea días llenos de sol que iluminen tanto como ella, salvo en aquellos en los que esta él a su lado con la chaqueta preparada para acogerla y sus fuertes brazos apunto de abrazarla y que de ese modo no sienta la tormenta, solo a él. En recompensa por eso y por todo, ella lo defiende con su propio cuerpo, porque no quiere que el asqueroso Voldemort le arranque lo que más quiere.

Ahora él no se burla para nada de Dickson, e incluso llega a agradecerle algunas veces en silencio, puesto que quizás él mismo nunca hubiera mirado a _su_ fregona descolorida con mal humor si no hubiera descubierto que incluso una fregona tenía sentimientos. Y ella solo sonríe cuando lo despeina, porque adora sentir esos mechones entre sus dedos mientras se besan, y sonríe aun más cuando ve a su pequeño Harry mancharse hasta los pelos igual de revueltos de la coronilla con esa papilla grisácea que tan poco le gusta.

Ahora… ahora él sigue sorprendiéndola por todos lados sin dejar de darle besos apasionados cuando menos se lo espera, porque sabe que ella no le va a volver a quitar puntos jamás, sino que a cambio tiene mucho que darle.

Quizá desde el principio él la ama con pasión. Ella, con locura.

Y seguirán devolviéndose ese amor hasta la eternidad.

LJ

LJ

LJ

_**u.u Lo terminé. En mi opinión me gustó que quedara tan tierno, con esa Lily tan soñadora. Quizá no encaje mucho, pero espero enormemente que os guste. Quizás esperasteis que James hiciera alguna de las suyas para enamorar a Lily¿pero que mejor que ser él mismo? No me digan que en primera persona, no se sintieron más cerca de James, ah, pilluelas. n.n**_

_**Por cierto, Mara significa amargura, y Maya, maternal. Mara es algo así como su amiga. No aparece mucho porque el ff se centra en James y Lily, pero tampoco voy a poner a la pelirroja solita en todos esos años hasta séptimo curso.**_

_**Y por si alguien no se dio cuenta, que me hace ilusión nombrarlo, la última parte se corresponde con la primera parte del 1er capitulo, en la que el narrador no es ninguno de los chicos. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a R.S Black, Haruka.Black-90, Kaori Potter, az19, Florencia, caathee, Ainhoa black, Vics23js, katell, dana wish, clau, codara, nade, y los que vengan. **_

_**Besos a todos.**_

_**Mimig2  
**_


End file.
